barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney Special that was released on VHS on January 12, 1999. This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. It was released on DVD on March 9, 2004, and re-released on DVD on June 16, 2009. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Educational Theme: Sing and Dance to Favorite Songs Stories: None Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason Goof *Even though they already met in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney reintroduces Kim and Tosha to each other, as if they never met. Trivia *To date, this is one of the only two videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *This is the first Barney Home Video (not counting any episode videos, or clip shows) not to have any new Barney songs. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, and Shawn and the Beanstalk are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Practice Makes Music, Be a Friend, and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *The toy clock, which is seen in the classroom, is also seen in Storybook Land. *Shawn was considered to be in this episode, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie with Diedrich Bader entitled, Certain Guys. *In international releases of this home video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still used. *This is the last time until On Again, Off Again where the lyrics: "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" were used in the song Me and My Teddy. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in "A "Little" Mother Goose and "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *Stephen wears the same shirt in Aunt Rachel Is Here!. *Kim wore the same shirt in "First Things First!". *This is the last home video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper, in the next video, it would be replaced with a new one. *This was also the only time Jason and Michael appeared together. Releases 1571323767.jpg|Original VHS Release (1999) D25844.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009) Category:Barney Videos Category:Anniversaries Category:1999 Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Season 5 Category:TV Specials